


bouquet and garter toss

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bouquet - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Eugene Lee Yang In A Dress, Garter Toss, M/M, Teasing, Weddings, bouquet toss, garter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Ryan and Shane are in the early months of their relationship, and it's Eugene and Zach's wedding. And there is a garter and bouquet toss.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	bouquet and garter toss

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know what a garter is, don't worry, I didn't either. A garter is an article of clothing comprising a narrow band of fabric fastened about the leg to keep up stockings.

Shane and Ryan stood to the side, smiling as they watched Eugene and Zach cut their wedding cake. Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, and he whispered, "how can Eugene pull off everything and anything?"

It was true, Eugene's in a white, glittery wedding dress. Off the shoulder, a long trail, with gorgeous make up, and styled hair, glitter in said hair, and glittered make up. Ryan shook his head, leaning into Shane, "it's so unfair. And, Zach looks amazing in his suit..."

And that too was true. Zach's in a fitted black suit, with a tie to match their wedding colours, hair slicked back, and even make up to hide a few blemishes. "They're perfect for each other." Smiled Shane, kissing Ryan's temple. He'd be lying if he said he's never imagined his and Ryan's wedding, even before they got together, and now he'd be lying if he said he kind of wanted to wear a dress for his wedding now. He enjoyed it when he had to dress as a cheerleader because he skipped two weeks of cross-fit, it was nice, and slightly unusual, but now, seeing Eugene in a dress, it it was like some kind of awakening. But, now being in a relationship with Ryan, he's more focused on not messing it up.

The cake tasted lovely, and light. It's white, with flowers on it, and the flavour's vanilla. The guests had laughed as Eugene and Zach happily shoved cake into each others face, including them. Then the guests happily watched Eugene and Zach, now clean, dancing, slow and steady, with twirls, swirls and dips, and Eugene's dress trailing behind him.

Ryan was now sat next to Shane, the two still eating their cake, and watching the dance. They held hands, as the music filled the room, and Eugene's giggling filled peoples ears. "They're so cute..." Smiled Ryan, finishing off the cake.

Shane nodded, smiling, and poked the cake, "yeah, they are."

"What would you wear at your wedding?" Andrew asked, behind them suddenly, as if popping from thin air, making Ryan jump, and Shane rolled his eyes, and the two looked to him.

"What?" Ryan asked, laughing, a small smile on his lips.

Andrew grinned teasingly, "you wedding. What are you gonna wear at your wedding?"

Shane and Ryan turned a light red, and Shane pulled at his collar, nervously laughing, and swallowing harshly, while Ryan messed with his fingers, pulling them and ringing his hands together.

Andrew laughed, a joyful smile on his face, "what? You two never thought about this?"

Shane went bright red, cheeks, nose and forehead red, "well, we've only been dating for a few months!"

"Yet, pinning after each other for years." Andrew retaliated, smirking.

Ryan smirked, suddenly more cocky, his arm wrapping around Shane's waist, making Shane blush. Ryan looked at Andrew, "oh yeah? Well, at least we're further then you, Mr. I'm-Still-Pinning-After-Steven-Lim."

Andrew flushed lightly, "yeah, well... Well..."

Shane grinned, and wheezed quietly, leaning into Ryan's hold, head resting on Ryan's head, and hand on his chest, "jealous Andrew?" He buried his face into Ryan's hair.

"Whatever." Andrew pouted, crossing his arms, and looking down.

Steven suddenly rushed over with a cheeky grin, "hey fella's. Seems to me, you two are rather comfy with each other." He teased, looking at Shane and Ryan.

The two sighed, now unable to tease Steven and Andrew, as that would suggest something, and they're still good friends. For years, Shane and Andrew whined to each other about their crush for Ryan and Steven respectively, while Ryan and Steven gushed about their crush for Shane and Andrew for years as well, respectively. Of course Shane and Ryan would meet up, and tell each other about Steven and Andrew crushing on each other, and of course, Steven and Andrew would would meet up, and tell each other about Shane and Ryan crushing on each other.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "he is my boyfriend. We're allowed to be comfortable with each other."

"That'll be you two one day." Steven smiled, the four watching Eugene and Zach coming towards the end of their dance. His voice wasn't teasing, it was genuine, and almost like he was saying, _I'm happy for you both_.

Zach dipped Eugene in the final move, and gently, the two met in the middle, and kissed each other softly, as the music ended. Everyone clapped and cheered, and the four friends smiled, clapping. Of course, Ned and Keith being the loudest cheering and clapping. Eugene and Zach laughed at their friends. Ned and Keith have been the loudest out of everyone celebrating the two at the wedding, of course.

Ryan and Shane looked to each other, and smiled, laughing. They got up from their seats, and the four made their way over, and watched as Eugene took a bouquet of flowers, smiling, as a few women, and a few men crowded behind him, laughing and cheering. Steven and Andrew glanced to each other, and then both looked to Shane, then to each other with a grin.

Shane was cuddled into Ryan's side, and Ryan had his arm around Shane's waist, watching Eugene turn around with a grin. Steven and Andrew rushed over, and pulled Shane off.

"Hey!" Shane yelled, and Ryan looked up, watching Shane get dragged off in confusion. Shane looked to Andrew and Steven, "what are you doing?" He laughed, smiling. But, that smile turned into a frown, seeing the crowd of women and a few men get closer, "what?!"

"Catch the bouquet!" Smirked Andrew, pushing Shane into the group.

Shane stumbled into the group, as people surrounded him. He looked over for Ryan's help, but just saw Ryan laughing and pointing, a smile on his face, and next to him was Ned, Keith, Andrew, Steven, a few other guys that Shane didn't really take notice of. He sighed, and slouched, watching as Eugene threw the bouquet of flowers, was that sunflowers? No, roses... Wait, no some type of flower, that matched the theme, honestly, he wasn't sure. As much as he planned his and Ryan's wedding, theme and season was foreign to him. The bouquet fell near Shane, and people immediately crowded, but pulled back, and again laughter of Shane's close friends sounded.

Shane stood straight, eyes wide, and blank, and blushing a bright red, and in his hands was the bouquet of flowers. The crowd disbanded, but Shane didn't move. Ryan just stared in shock, and was unsure to laugh or to hide.

Eugene giggled at Shane, and sat in a chair. Zach laughed at Shane as well, and moved to Eugene, crawling on his knees, and everyone cheered. A group of men went behind Zach, and Ryan was swept into the crowd. Zach leisurely rolled Eugene's dress up, as Eugene stretched his leg out, smirking, happily revealing his white garter. Zach trailed a few kisses up Eugene's toned legs, and bit the garter, and slowly pulled it off his leg, and the men whistled. Ryan, who was in the middle of the crowd, just chuckled, feeling awkward in the crowd.

Sara gently nudged Shane who had tightened his grip on the flowers, still not having moved. "Shane? You okay?"

Shane didn't respond, but just watched Zach and the group of men. Eyes blank still, and it was slightly worrying Sara, who slowly backed up.

Zach twirled the garter on his index finger, and threw the garter behind him into the crowd of men. The men reached for it, all besides Ryan who just watched. The garter fell in the middle of the crowd, and all the men leaned in, and hustled and bustled to grab it. The struggle pushed Ryan out of the crowd, as men looked for the garter.

Ryan fell out of the crowd, and now stood next to Shane, arm to arm, and Shane was now staring at nothing in front of them, still holding the bouquet. Ryan was just as tense, standing straight, eyes wide and blank, also blushing a bright red, and in his hands was the garter, not moving.

Well, that set everyone who knew them off into a loud, hysterical laughter. Shane and Ryan slowly looked to each other shyly, and smiled nervously, hands clenching the bouquet and garter.

Andrew cupped his hands over his mouth, and yelled, "looks like you need to plan your wedding now!"

Shane and Ryan snapped out of their awkward shock, and looked to Andrew in annoyance, and in unison yelled, **"shut up, Andrew!"**


End file.
